Forsaken
by Karakin
Summary: One Shot. Kurt's father watches the manor, and is confronted by Nightercrawler's mother Mystique. This was supposed to be a multi chapter story but i decided not to continue so let me know what you think
1. Fire vs Water

  
**Forsaken **

**OK everyone this my fic known as forsaken it's Kurt centric and it is about what would happen if Kurt's broken family began to come together starting with his Father joining the X-men.**

**So here it is please tell me if you like it, if I don't get a good review about it then it might go on hold. So if you read it please review.**

**Fire vs. Water**

The man stood staring up at the mansion in front of him. It loomed against the night sky the moon and stars shining with brilliance behind it. His golden eyes were never still swerving from the house to his surroundings to the clear sky above him. The man sighed, he had been to this spot many times before watching the house, or rather not the house but someone hidden behind those walls. The white seemingly normal house surrounded by spacious grounds including a number of sports areas, sloping lawns, and a forest coming around in a semi circle behind it.

To any of the normal passer byers it looked like any other large house in the Salem area. Somewhere for an old rich couple to live in and use in their old growing age. If you looked closer you could see a sigh nailed to the gate reading **_"Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters." _**

But like the exterior of the house this sigh was also misleading. For inside those walls were not students hard at work in their studies, but children and teenagers of many ages learning not science or history, but learning how to control the powers gifted to them at birth.

To a human this was a not a gift ,a great power to be nurtured and learned, but a curse, a disease infecting the youth of tomorrow.

The man looked down and clenched his fists into tight balls. He had been like them once weak afraid of change, unready to embrace the future of this world. But his gift had changed him, it had made him strong, he had worked with it molded it to his will, until it soon became his. He was no longer a young boy afraid of what was happening to him, but a man, his gift had made him what he was today and he lived for it.

But it was not only his gift that had changed him but another, a creature like him. The man looked up his golden eyes hardening.

"Stop with your games Raven." He said speaking in a light calm tone. Behind him a woman moved out of the shadows, her blue skin blending into the darkness surrounding them, making her in essence a creature of the shadows.

"Games are something I excel at, as you know from past experience no doubt. But I thought I had perhaps become good enough to come up unnoticed." She said her voice silky soft as she stood behind him.

"I always know when your there." He whispered his eyes scanning the house in front of him. To any other human the woman's approach would have been silent unnoticeable even to the most trained of ears but not to him, he always knew when she was near.

"How is that, to any other man would have been dead at my feet but not you." She said moving closer up behind him. She laid a hand on his shoulder feeling him tense under her touch. "Good." She whispered moving around to his side her hand still on his shoulder "You are not unaware of my skill or your standing at the moment."

"I know where we stand Raven." he said his eyes silted and watching the blue woman out of the corner of his eye.

"Do you know, do you really Fire." She whispered using his old nick name "or should I say Azazel." She whispered even quieter then a cobras hiss but he still heard her.

"Why are you here Water." He said also resorting to old names "or like you should I say Mystique." With this he turned his head to face her and looked in to her golden eyes with his own.

Her eyes narrowed as she threw a punch toward his head. BAMF. Where she should have heard her fist hitting bare flesh it instead hit empty air. She took a step back taking a fighting stance, her eyes roved in all directions searching for her missing adversary.

Her head snapped up as she head a tutting noise coming from the trees surrounding her. "That wasn't very nice." The man said from his hidden position.

The shape shifter stayed silent as she listened for the noise that would give away her hidden opponents place among the trees. A rustle in the leaves to her left caused her to turn. BAMF. A blast of air rang out behind her but she was to slow to turn as a force slammed into the back of her legs pitching her forward onto her stomach.

She whirled around onto her back just in time to catch her advisory from pinning her down. They rolled one over the other as both fought for control over the other. With a finally effort Mystique was thrown on her back. Her opponent straddled her stomach pushing his weigh down to keep her from moving, his hands pinned down her hands above her head.

She struggled for a moment but the man on top of her sat firmly never moving from his position. She looked up into his eyes so much like hers they shone like beacons in the night sky.

But his eyes shone not with the laughter she had seen before but cold fury and anger. "Why are you here?" he questioned his face only inches above her own.

"The same reason you are." She snarled as she shifted around again to try as dislodge him, again she was unsuccessful.

Above her the man known as Azazel smirked down at her. "Ahhhhhh." He said drawing out his thinking time. He looked up at the mansion on the rise above them. "You're here for him." he whispered never taking his eyes off the mansion's shining windows.

Mystique took this moment of distraction to throw her captor off her. He rolled to the side coming up from his roll into a crouch. She stood there ready to move at any hint of threat. He stood slowly almost lazily but you could see the tension rippling over his body.

He began to walk in a slow circle around the clearing they inhabited at the moment. She moved around the circle to keep him in front of her ,her eyes always on the threat. Though he was a few meters from her she knew this man was always a threat until he was dead.

He stopped and his eyes wandered up to the mansion yet again. There were far fewer lights in the windows now and he looked away as another one flickered off.

He looked toward the woman across the clearing from him and sighed. "What do you want from me?" he questions staring at her poised form.

She straightened up and stared into the unmoving orbs watching her. "I want you to stay away from this place and leave him alone." She said her voice iron cold.

He looked back at her and smiled revealing pointed teeth. "Well I can not grantee I will stay away from this place I promise I will leave him alone." He told her a coy smirk on his face.

Mystique narrowed her eyes. She had known the man in front of her for many years and she knew he was not to be trusted. "I want you to stay away from my son, do you understand that Azazel?" she said never wavering from her spot.

He turned his face back toward the almost dark mansion. "Yes Mystique I understand and I will stay away from your _**son**_." He told her. A motion near the mans feet caught her attention as she looked down she could see a spaded tail lashing behind him.

Mystique began her movement backward toward the trees blending into the darkness once again. She looked back once to see Azazel staring not at the mansion now but up at the shining sky above him. With that last glance she moved off silently into the night and away from the man behind her.

When he was sure she was gone Azazel spoke again. "You never specified who **_him _**was my dear." He whispered to Mystique even though she could not hear. "You forget you have more then one son." He whispered and turned his head to look toward the forest behind him.

He then glanced back up at the mansion "I truly think it's time to get to know my son." He whispered to him self and with a BAMF was gone.

**Well there you all have it the first chapter of Forsaken. Next chapter Kurt for the first time meets his true father.**

**I NEED REVIEWS I WIILL NOT UPDATE WITH OUT REVIEWS **


	2. Prayer

**Prayer**

**Hello everyone who is reading this now, I'm not sure if this is allowed if it's not then I'm sorry but I needed to get this out.**

**Today is September 2, 2005 and right now hundreds of people in New Orleans need help, I'm not sure what we can do, many of us are teenagers and there is little we can truly do to help but I ask this…**

**If you can donate money to the Red Cross, raise money in you neighbour hood or find other ways to help please ,please do. **

**We all acted to slow and now people are dead, trapped or dying and they need our help.**

**No matter what religion or race you may be please send your prayers tonight, today and tomorrow out to those in need. Maybe our prayers will be heard and hopefully answered.**

**Over the past few years the world has been torn apart, maybe this is a sign that we need to untie together and find a way to help these people and everyone else in the world who is suffering.**

**I know that there is not much we can do but even the smallest gesture helps. The smallest amount of money or comfort or hope can help these people. To do this we must stand together and finally suffering may lessen.**

**I'm not a preacher or someone who sees the world as all sunshine and rainbows, I know there are many terrible things out there in the world but maybe working together to help these people could in the end help us all. **

**Who knows I'm just a small time writer but there are a lot of small time writers here and together we create one loud voice.**

**So please help what ever way you can, send money, get the word out to others or just pray for the lives of those in our world who are suffering.**

**Thank you **

Karakin 


End file.
